$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {3} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-2} \\ {4} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{-2} & {3}-{-2} \\ {3}-{4} & {0}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {5} \\ {-1} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$